Sailor Stars! The Diary of Aino Minako
by H2O Angel
Summary: The final part of Sailor Moon, as seen through the eyes of everyone's favorite Senshi of Love and Beauty. WARNING: ENDING SPOILERS R'N'R!
1. Prolouge: Minako's New Diary

Alison: Oh look at who came crawling back to her Sailor Moon fics.

Me: Why do you do this? You're a bloody muse! You're supposed to inspire, not critique!

Alison: If it wasn't for this bloody muse, you wouldn't be posting this.

Me: Al. Shut up. Just do that ONE thing for me.

Alison: Just tell 'em what this is about.

Me: FINE.

Hi! Long time, no write. It's been a bit of a hiatus...but I have a new moonie fic!

I got the idea for this from a a quick little thing in Sailor Stars eppy 194 (I think. 194 or 193), where Minako opens her desk drawer and you see a diary. That got me to thinking what she would write in her diary.

Alison: But you're lazy.

Me: NO. I just thought it would be extremely hard to write everything of Minako since her Sailor V days. And besides, she's the funniest character in Stars.

Alison: I see you've also decided upon the original Japanese for all the Senshi.

Me: Why not? Usagi is as natural sounding as Serena is.

Alison: Uh huh.

DISCLAIMER: ALL IS OWNED BY NAOKO-SENSEI. (bows low)

_

* * *

_

_April 18, 1996_

Well, here it is, my diary. Artemis said I should get another one...you know, it's not like I've had one since we've met. And that was three years ago! I've been through FIVE of these already. Shouldn't that whole thing about "recording your experience for future purposes" have taken affect by now?

I think my mother even conspired with him on this one. "Minako," she says, "you've always kept a diary, I don't see why not now."

"Mother! I'm a HIGH school student now. Why would I need a diary?"

She gave me a death glare. "That personality? High school? Ha!" Honestly, that woman is out to get me. "You and that Usagi, I don't know how you two did it. Juuban High School!"

"What about us getting into Juuban?" We were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "I mean, almost all my friends are going there too."

"Minako, may I remind you that already you got a C- on a English test," Mom said, her voice all evil.

"Well, if I wanted it, I could get it!" She stared at me, and then said, "If you put your mind to it, Mina, that's the saying."

Why does EVERYONE do that? I mean, they mean like the same thing, right? Am I right? Geez. You know, people are supposed to be encouraged to think creatively. I mean, look at Michiru-san. She's like a genius! Well, not like Ami-chan (I don't think anyone could be as smart as Ami...except for that guy Umino she used to go to school with), but she's still very smart! Me? I get criticized for it. Geez!

And THEN Mom got into that whole "spending every night awake, doing whatever, sneaking out." If ONLY she knew the truth. My parents think its some guy (HA! I wish!), but that's so further than what it actually is. There's a reason why I have to sneak out, and its not some guy.

I, Aino Minako, am, in fact, the Senshi of love and beauty, Sailor Venus. My friend Usagi is Sailor Moon herself. As with Ami, and Rei, and Mako-chan- yup, you guessed it! All my friends are senshi. It's cool. Waking up and seeing your name (well, not your name NAME, but hey, Sailor Venus works) in the paper rules. I like THAT part of it. I'm not a huge fan of the other parts...namely self-sacrifice...

But it is worth it. Cuz we're fighting for a world we love.

* * *

Alison: Cute ending.

Me: Shut up. Just shut up.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!


	2. Chap 1: Minako, Idols, and Crowds, oh my...

Alison: Procranstinate much?

Me: Shut up. At least I'm not leaving this hanging this time.

Al: Uh huh...

Me: Anyway, it's Chapter 1 of Minako-chan's diary!

Al: I thought last chapter was the first chapter...

Me: It's the prolouge. This starts AFTER the Nelehenia arc in SailorStars.

Al: Again,wanna show how lazy you are?

Me: Shut up.

DISCLAIMER: All belongs to Naoko-sensei.

_

* * *

_

_Monday, April 19_

Oh my God! I just got an update on the Three Lights' website that they're coming back to Japan!

Seiya's so good looking. Ditto Taiki and Yaten, for that matter. What I would give to be with them. Of course, that would be perfect for my debut as Japan's future number one idol! Which reminds me...I have to work on my audition for Galaxy TV's Idol Search. Hmm...I ought to pick something new and different.

Oh shit! I'm gonna be late...gotta go...

_Later on Monday_

Poor Usagi-chan! She just told us today that Mamoru-san is going to America to study for a year.

Me, Rei, and Mako were all talking about the Three Lights, and Rei asked Usagi who she liked the best. She muttered, "Mamo-chan," really quietly.

Usagi-chan does not equal quiet.

"What's up?" Mako asked, and Usagi started telling us how Mamoru got accepted to an American university for a year.

"Well, that's great!" Artemis said- which he immediately regretted after I yelled at him. I feel so bad! The two people she loves most are gone; well, going. I should really be there for her. It's my duty as her friend and a Senshi!

_Tuesday, April 20_

Usagi missed school today to say goodbye to Mamoru. You can really tell how much in love they are. I mean, my parents would have KILLED me if I missed school to say goodbye to my boyfriend (like I actually HAD one).

But I figured there had to be some way to cheer her up, and I found out how!

See, I was running late the Crown Parlor due to a volleyball club sign-up meeting, and I took this short-cut that goes by the park. And right there, filming something, was the Three Lights! I basically sprinted to the Crown after that.

The others were waiting for me (Usagi and Rei, arguing per usual), but I didn't care. "Oh, my God, you guys! In the park, they're doing something right now!"

"Right!" Rei popped in, "Something!"

Usagi sighed. "So, what is it?"

Of course, after that, we all dashed BACK to the park. "What's with the crowd?" Usagi yelled.

"They're making a show for the Three Lights on location here!" I said.

"Z-Files of Detective Boy Holmes?" Mako suggested. I guess she's a fan of the show, she looked so happy! Rei, too, for that matter. (Usagi, though, didn't have a clue. Amazing, Ami knew what the show was! That girl's getting suscipious...)

We were so far back in the crowd that we couldn't tell what was going on. I mean, you can only see so much from jumping up and down. So, I came up with the plan to push our way to the front! That was a success...but Usagi disappeared. (Then again, that's Usagi-chan for ya.)

Anyways, the whole thing was really cool- WE GOT TO SEE THE LIGHTS UP CLOSE! And we found Usagi (who missed EVERYTHING). Oh well.

Great...my mom just poked in and said if I don't get cracking on my homework, I would get my allowance privileges revoked. Aie...why must this be so hard!

* * *

Al: You have a thing for cute endings.

Me: Why are you here? Explain your purpose to me.

Al: To make your life a living hell.

Me: Gah...

Read and review, please!


End file.
